Hope
by Celine The Queen
Summary: "It's a week before one of the most important days of Mike's life and he still can't dance. Maybe Alex can teach him before the wedding day." The Miz/Alex Riley, Miz/Maryse. One Shot. Slash. Slight Angst I suppose.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Everything else belongs to Vince or someone else.**

**A/N: I just love these two and I just think they'd look adorable dancing together. I hope everyone enjoys them as much as I do. Please review :)**

* * *

Mike felt like an idiot. Just an absolute idiot. He stopped what he was doing and turned down the music a little bit, hoping no one would hear. He took a deep breath before counting out loud and starting to step back and forth. God he felt stupid but he needed to learn how to dance before-

"Mike?"

He froze. He knew who it was by the voice and that made the situation even worse. "Hey Alex..." He turned and saw his friend standing in the doorway, a small smirk on his face.

"What are you doing?"

Mike sighed, "Well the wedding's next week and I still can't dance properly according to Maryse and she doesn't want me to make her look stupid..."

"You won't make her look stupid." _She already does that herself, _he thought but didn't say it. Maryse was Mike's future wife and as much as Alex disliked her, he wanted his friend to be happy. "And it helps if you dance with a partner."

"Well I don't have anyone dance with." Mike replies, a plan forming in the back of his mind. "But you're a good dancer..."

Alex raises his eyebrow. Mike can't be suggesting what he thinks he is. He just can't. "Not really."

"Yes you are...Dance with me."

"Are you serious?" Alex asks, his voice almost cracking. He wants to but he doesn't want it to be just another game Mike plays. If he ever dances with Mike, he wants it to be for a real reason. Not just because Mike wants to see how far he can push their friendship before it turns into something else, and even though the older man has never said that Alex knows it's what he does. "I'm not doing that."

"Come on, Alex. I really need your help. No one will ever know." Mike begs with these eyes that practically kill Alex. He can never deny Mike so he nods. Besides, he won't really get Mike to himself like this once he's married...

Alex steps towards Mike and grasps his hand and he's shaking he's so nervous. Mike gives his hand a small squeeze before positioning his other arm. "If anyone walks in, I'm going to-"

"Shh, I'm trying to count." And at that Alex lets out a small laugh. Mike goes to step forward and nearly steps on Alex's foot but he moves out of the way. It's weird not for him to not lead but he doesn't really mind.

After a few mishaps they get the hang of it. Mike even stops counting and looking at his feet. "See, you're not that bad."

"It's because I have a good partner." Mike replies, and maybe it's Alex's imagination but Mike draws him in just a little closer. Alex can't help but blush a little and tries not to stumble.

Eventually the song ends and Alex tries to draw away from Mike, but the older man won't let him. He holds his friend in place, "Thanks Alex. For everything." For a second Alex thinks he sees Mike wink at him but decides that it's all in his head, it's easier that way.

"No problem." Alex says, trying to wriggle out of his friend's arms. Mike still won't let him go though, "Mike..." Alex almost whines his name. Mike just holds him tighter and rests his head in the crook of Alex's neck.

Alex just sighs as he wraps his arms around Mike, returning the hug. He could stay like this forever if Mike would let him. "We're good together, you know."

"I know." Mike said, his lips so close to Alex neck, sending shivers down his spine. "Sometimes I think I'd be better off with you than with Maryse." He admitted softly.

"You would." Alex replied. It felt nice to hear Mike finally confess his feelings but Alex knew it wouldn't do much good now, with the wedding only a week away. "I'd be good to you, Mike. I'd protect you and love you."

He pressed a kiss to Alex's neck and mumbled against the skin, "I know...but we can't."

"But if we could-"

"But we can't."

Alex sighed again. "Then why do you keep doing this to me, Mike. You can't keep toying with me forever. Either you want me or you don't."

"I want you." Mike said, weaving his hand through Alex's hair. "I really want you."

"Then have me." And with that, Alex brushed his lips against Mike's and he swore he felt a spark. Mike tugged on Alex's hair lightly and kissed him with more force, resulting in fireworks. Somewhere in the back of Alex's mind he knew this was going to be as much of Mike as he was going to get but at that moment he didn't care. At that moment he had hope.


End file.
